


Nuestra promesa

by SaitoMurasaki



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitoMurasaki/pseuds/SaitoMurasaki
Summary: Nie Huaisang ama a Nie MingJue pero Nie MingJue esta casado con una mujer.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lea con cuidado. Violencia y abuso

Aunque esta tarde hay mucho movimiento, música y algarabía en Qinghe, aún pueden oirse los pasos deambulantes por el pasillo. 

Si tan sólo está caminata fuese un poco más larga. 

Si tan sólo no tuviera esa puerta al final del pasillo. 

Si tan sólo pudiera decírselo. 

Si tan sólo. 

Dos siluetas perfectas, una al lado de la otra. En perfecto silencio y balance finalmente se detienen frente a los peldaños. 

Las puntas de las botas de Nie Mingjue chocan con el primer escalón. Son 3 escalones redondeados, un descando y luego otros dos peldaños del mismo diseño y un último descanso que finalmente conduce a su destino. 

Nie Huaisang. A su lado. Perfectamente callado. 

Nie Mingjue con su mirada alta, fija en la puerta. 

Nie Huaisang no puede callar más. Tímidamente busca sus ojos pero Nie Mingjue no quiere mirarlo. No quiere ver eso que lleva años fingiendo no ver. No quiere reconfirmar una vez más lo que tanto sabe cierto. No en éste momento. No, porque podría flaquear. 

Pero ¿y si es sólo ésta vez? 

Solo por una vez. 

Después puede continuar. 

Nie Huaisang toma un pequeño trozo de su manga con la punta de sus dedos. Nie Mingjue siente la vibracion del toque y cierra los ojos. Los aprieta. No puede evitarlo ¿verdad?, Sera solo una vez, después puede olvidarlo. 

Gira su rostro en dirección de Nie Huaisang y desnuda su alma con su mirada. 

"Si, esto es lo mismo que tú sientes"

Parecen hablar sus ojos. 

El rostro de Nie Huaisang se abre. Sus facciones muestran sorpresa. Su boca ligeramente abierta. 

Nie Mingjue lo está mirando de la misma forma en que él lo ha estado mirando durante tantos años.

Es mutuo. 

Es eso. 

Ambos se aman. 

Nie Mingjue lo dice ahora. 

Lo admite ahora. 

Lo derrama ahora. 

"Éste es mi corazón" 

Hay un sentimiento de querer gravitar hacia el otro. 

Sus cuerpos, tensos. Exitados. Quieren. Desean. Anhelan arrojarse a la otra persona. 

Nie Mingjue estira su brazo hasta alcanzarlo y pellizcar una de las comisuras de su boca. La pellizca varias veces, suavemente.

Tocar la comisura en si es la cosa mas intima que alguna vez puede permitirse con él.

Solo eso. 

Arrastrando su pulgar por la mejilla, en una semi caricia sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos. 

Los ojos de Huaisang. 

Vidriosos y añorantes.

Temblorosos. 

Tienen un brillo centelleante que se cuela por el borde de su pequeño orbe. Un cristal tintinea sobre las pestañas inferiores. Un cristal líquido, tibio y salado. Uno que se desliza y rueda. Rueda marcando un camino húmedo. Un camino hasta llegar al pulgar de Nie Mingjue. Resbalar por su dedo hasta el anverso de su mano. Hasta su muñeca. Nie Mingjue la persigue con su nirada hasta que cae al piso. 

Los ojos de Nie Mingjue enrojecen con un rojo que duele y que hiere. Que se ilumina con la humedad que aparece en sus bordes al ver que otro cristal amenaza con dejar el otro ojo de Nie Huaisang y rodar también hasta el piso. 

Entonces si, se desborda y rueda por su otra mejilla. 

La boca de "Da ge" es tibia.

Y su lengua, larga y vibrante.

En un movimiento inclinante ya está sobre Nie Huaisang. Lamiendo la lagrima justo en su barbilla, antes de que ésta tenga el mismo destino que la anterior. Desperdiciandose, seca en el suelo. 

Se aparta. 

Hay horror en su mirada entonces. 

Horror por tocar a su hermano así. 

Horror por desear a su hermano así. 

Nie Huaisang solloza y alcanza con las suyas la mano que se retira de su rostro. 

Nie Mingjue se suelta. 

Casi bruscamente. 

Irse es lo inevitable. 

Dos escalones arriba son suficientes para sentirlo aferrarse a él por su espalda.

Cogiendo el hanfu por detrás.

Sollozante. 

Casi suplicante.

Con sus pequeños y delgados brazos ahora rodeando su cintura. Jala de él. Jala su cuerpo como queriendo que baje los dos peldaños que sube. 

—Dage...t

Nie Mingjue toma sus manos y trata de desenroscarlas de sus prendas a las que están firmemente aferradas mientras unas lágrimas también caen sobre sobre su propia cara y gotean en los dedos de Huaisang. 

Nie Huaisang ya no solloza. 

Llora. 

Ruidosamente. 

Unos llantos ahogados mueren en la garganta de Nie Mingjue. 

¿No se supone que sería más fácil ahora?

Ahora Nie Huaisang lo sabe. 

Lo sabe. 

¿Este era su propósito? 

¿Acaso no hubiera sido mejor dejar que lo olvidará con el tiempo? 

Nie Mingjue forcejea y termina por escapar. 

Sube los escalones faltantes y empuja una hoja de la puerta. 

Huaisang está llorando abajo. 

—Dage te amo

Nie Mingjue esta de espaldas. Oyendo la confesión que no necesitaba oír. Todos éstos años lo ha sabido. Del amor de Huaisang por él, como hombre, no como hermano. Lo sabe porque para él es lo mismo. Lo ama también. Lo desea también. Quiere hacerle el amor brutalmente. Hasta dejar su cuerpo sin fuerzas. Hasta destruirlo en sus manos. Hasta que lloré. Hasta que suplique. Hasta que se desmaye. Lleva los mismos años fingiendo que no lo ve. Fingiendo que solo se interesa por su status de segundo maestro. Fingiendo que es sólo afecto fraternal.

Innumerables noches despertandose mojado después de haber soñado que violaba cada centímetro de su frágil cuerpo. 

Nie Mingjue se desliza hacia adentro y deja la hoja cerrarse. Aún puede oirlo llorar mientras atraviesa el patio. Camina hasta lo que será su nueva residencia de casado. 

Su esposa lo espera. 

Esta es su primera noche.

Esta noche debe consumarse. 

Por la mañana se ha celebrado su matrimonio y en ésta luna, Nie Huaisang muere en vida. 

Convirtiéndo su alegría en amargura. 

Transformándose en un fastasma dentro de los muros de Qinghe porque esta admisión debe de ser una broma ¿no?. 

Nie Mingjue le dijo "si" hace pocos segundos. 

Lo dijo con su mirada. 

Con su beso. 

Con la lagrima que se bebió. 

Lo dijo ¿no es así? 

Lo dijo. Lo admitió y se fue. 

Nie Huaisang lo odia. 

Lo odia. 

¿Que clase de burla es ésta? 

¿Porque simplemente no pudo continuar ocultandolo? 

Nie Huaisang se arrepiente de haberlo acompañado todo el pasillo. 

Años atrás, cuando llegaba a saber que los padres de doncellas elegibles empezaban a enviar cartas sobre cartas ofreciendo a sus hijas, Nie Huaisang solia sentir temor pero ese temor siempre terminaba desapareciendo porque Nie Mingjue rechazaba a todas con la excusa de "Tengo a Huaisang" por supuesto eso no es lo que diría en la respuesta a la solicitud de matrimonio pero todos en la secta lo sabían de su boca. Eso era suficiente para que Huaisang se aferrase más a ese amor. 

Esto es algo que Huaisang no sabe pero a la edad de trece años sus sentimientos se empezaron a hacer evidentes para Nie Mingjue. Nie Mingjue tenía diecinueve entonces. No podía no notar ese brillo en los ojos de Nie Huaisang. Ese brillo que opacaba a cualquiera en un radio de varios metros. No habia nada más que Nie Mingjue pudiera mirar si Huaisang estaba en frente de él. Sonriendole tan dulcemente. Tan enamorado. Tanto que no se podía evitar. Tanto que no solo se colaba en sus días si no también en sus sueños. El cuerpo de Nie Huaisang. Suave. Delgado. Pequeño. 

De pronto Nie Huaisang ya no puede venir a su cama. 

Ni a su cuarto. 

Ni subirse en sus faldas.

Definitivamente no podia sentarse mas en sus piernas. 

Nie Huaisang no sabe porque no puede hacerlo más. O porque si quiera lo mira. Ni porque se ha vuelto así con él. Críticas tras críticas sobre su desempeño. Es como si de un momento a otro lo odiase. Nie Huaisang sufre pero lo entiende y en las palabras de Dage "estas grande". Nie Huaisang esta creciendo y debe madurar. Eso es lo que él entiende. 

Y aunque es él quién ahora tiene 19 años recien cumplidos y hoy es el día mas triste y miserable de su vida siente que cuando cree que Nie Mingjue no puede arrancarle mas lágrimas realmente lo sorprende demostrandole que si puede hacerlo llorar más. 

En el momento en que se devuelve solo por el pasillo comprende el transfondo de sus palabras de esta mañana. 

El arreglo matrimonial se hizo de manera rápida. Nie Huaisang está viajando en un curso de aprendizaje y solo se le es anunciado mediante carta y que vuelva inmediatamente para la boda pues se celebra por la mañana. Toda grafía del puño y letra de Nie Mingjue. ¿Cuándo Nie Mingjue le ha escrito algo? 

Aún sin recuperarse del shock inicial, Nie Huaisang deja todo y vuelve. Viaja sin descanso durante toda la noche. Todo el camino mordiendo su labio interno. Saboreando su propia sangre. Ni una sola lágrima. 

Tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos. 

Tiene que ver a la novia escogida personalmente por Nie Mingjue. 

¿Que tiene ella para ser buscada en persona por el mismo Chifeng-Zun? Incluso por encima de todas las otras que fueron rechazadas anteriormente. 

Esta mañana cuando llega a Qinghe, éste luce festivo en sus afueras. 

No basta para ser una boda. 

Cree, inocentemente. 

Puede ser cualquier situación importante. 

Pero nunca sus muros se han visto mas alegres. 

Jamás los pasillos se han visto tan largos. A Nie Huaisang le parecen tan extensos que siente que nunca va a llegar al salón ancestral y para cuándo llega solo puede presenciar las tres reverencias. 

Los invitados. 

El lujo. 

La fiesta. 

¿Que es ésto? 

¿Está soñando? 

Es saludado por todos los que alcanzan a verlo menos por su hermano ni la esposa. 

Nie Huaisang se retira. 

No se siente bien. 

En su habitación arroja agua en su rostro y se golpea las mejillas. Quiere, desesperadamente despertar de ésta pesadilla. 

—¿Huaisang? 

—... 

Es la voz de Nie Mingjue. En su puerta. 

Su voz ronca. Gruesa. Como un animal rugiente. Varonil. 

En esta ocasión el suena más compasivo y amoroso. 

—Huaisang 

Nie Huaisang abre. 

—Finalmente puedo verte ¿Eh? 

—...f, f, felicidades 

Apenas puede susurrar tristemente. 

—Gracias 

—Creí haberte enviado el aviso pero se traspapelo y se quedo aquí

—¿Así fue? 

—¿Te ha ido bien? 

—...

—¿No vendrás? 

—...Si, yo solo me secare la cara e iré 

—¿Quieres que te espere? 

—... 

—No

—... 

Trata de sonreír pero no puede hacerlo. 

Nie Mingjue asiente y lo deja. 

La verdad es que nada se traspapela en la mesa de Nie Mingjue. Sólo es que cuándo la escribe. En cada grafía cae una lagrima y tiene que empezar de nuevo. Para cuándo termina de escribirla le duele enviarla y cuándo lo hace es un poco tarde. 

Sería grosero si los demás saben que no fue avisado.

En el pecho de Nie Mingjue realmente no desea que Nie Huaisang prescencie el acto.

Enviarla tarde significa que puede que no alcance. 

¿Era eso lo que esperaba Nie Mingjue? 

Es la pregunta que Huaisang se hace mientras camina dejando la puerta tras de si. 

¿Tanto lo odia que no lo quería presente? 

Después que Nie Mingjue lo deja para que "seque su cara" Huaisang efectivamente lo hace. Cambia su ropa y vuelve al salón y ocupa el lugar que se le indica. El lugar. A un lado. Ya no al lado. No es lo mismo. Antes eran Nie Mingjue y Nie Huaisang como tal. Sentados juntos. Ahora es uno más. 

Sentarse a celebrar como un invitado más en su propia casa. Verlos embriagarse y cantar arengas a los esposos.

Despierta ya Nie Huaisang. Despierta, despierta. 

Se repite en su mente una y otra vez. 

Como todo lo que tiene que acabar, el día también acaba, muriendo con un cielo naranja perfecto. Totalmente cálido. 

—¿Que hace el novio todavía aquí? Ya es casi de noche

—La novia se fue hace horas

Gritan los ya ebrios líderes de secta. Ellos están bebiendo desde anoche. 

Nie Mingjue solo sonríe. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que él no ha bebido. Que apenas y ha probado algunas copas. 

Llega el momento de ser empujado por sus confraternos. 

—Allí 

—Por allí 

Es conducido entre risas ebrias al pasillo que conduce a la puerta. A la puerta de su nueva vida. 

Nie Huaisang aún se encuentra en su etapa de negación. 

¿Cuándo va a despertar de este horrible sueño? 

Se cuela por la otra entrada y lo sigue. Nie Mingjue conoce el sonido de esos pasos. Entonces reduce la velocidad de los suyos permitiendo ser alcanzado.

En silencio el uno junto al otro. 

¿Alguna vez hablaron de alguna cosa íntima? Porque esto se siente tan íntimo y cargado. 

Sin embargo ahora esto es como dos personas que tienen tanto que decir. Tanto que reclamar. Tanto que gritarse. Tanto...pero es ésta la despedida. El adiós de lo que nunca fue. 

Seis años de sufrimiento. 

De amor no correspondido. 

De llanto escondido. 

De noches sin dormir. 

Entonces es éste el momento de olvidarlo. 

De cualquier forma sólo era él el que estaba enamorado unilateralmente. 

Al llegar a la escalera Nie Huaisang desea intentarlo y lo toma de su manga. 

Los hechos, la admisión de Nie Mingjue y sus sentimientos hacia él. 

¿Porque no simplemente sigue callandolos? 

¿Porque? 

Si durante tanto tiempo ha fingido no ver lo que Nie Huaisang estaba sintiendo y ahora el rechazo. 

Decir "si" pero irse a dormir con su esposa. 

Lo odia. Lo odia con su egoísmo total. Porque lo entrampa en este amor. Si Nie Mingjue no lo habría mirado. Si Nie Mingjue no habría pellizcado la comisura de su boca. Si Nie Mingjue no habría lamido y bebido sus lágrimas. Si Nie Mingjue no habría admitido tácitamente que también está enamorado de él, Nie Huaisang está seguro que con sufrimiento y lágrimas de sangre habría conseguido olvidarlo. Pero ahora esta entrampado sin poder seguir adelante. Soñando con el pasado y los seis años que pudieron haber vivido amandose. 

Lo odia por llevarlo a pasear como a un cachorrito y dejarlo abandonado en la vía con agua y comida. 

Eso es cruel. 

Egoísta. 

Lo odia. 

Esa noche Nie Huaisang sale y no vuelve por tres días. Sus guardas personales salen con él durante esos días. 

Es así como se inicia un círculo vicioso que incluye mujeres y mucho alcohol que dura tres meses hasta que Nie Mingjue estalla. 

... 

Tres meses adelante 

—¡¿Dónde estuviste?! 

Nie Huaisang se vuelve al oir el gruñido de Nie Mingjue. 

Son las cuatro de la mañana y está volviendo después de desaparecer durante dos semanas. 

Huele a alcohol y tiene un aspecto desarreglado. 

Desde el día en que se casa. Nie Huaisang se va por tres días la primera vez, volviendo totalmente ebrio. La siguiente vez se va por cuatro días. La tercera vez se va por una semana. Así empieza una interminable linea de entradas y salidas en el reino impuro. 

Las primeras veces Nie Mingjue lo entiende. Entiende el dolor de Nie Huaisang. Entiende que esté borracho constantemente. Entiende que sufre porque él también sufre, pero, Nie Mingjue empieza a notar algo diferente. La ropa de Huaisang comienza a traer marcas de labiales y olores dulces. Perfumes dulces. 

Eso, es algo que no puede soportar. Le duele y le apuñala cada vez que revisa su ropa y están de la misma forma, manchadas y olorosas. 

Entonces, lo mantiene en constante vigilancia. 

Quiere saber si está durmiendo con alguien pero Huaisang se las ha arreglado últimamente para escapar de la vista de sus vigías. Claro está, las últimas dos semanas fuera de casa. 

—Haaa

Gruñe Huaisang. Totalmente aburrido y rodando los ojos. 

—... 

—¡Pregunte ¿donde estabas?!

Nie Huaisang lo mira con evidente fastidio. Se voltea, ignorandolo. Desliza su puerta para ingresar en sus habitaciones pero Nie Mingjue lo toma de su muñeca. 

—!TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA! 

—¡La - oí! 

—... 

La furia en el rostro de Nie Mingjue es tan amenazante. La intención asesina que descarga es aterradora. 

—¿Dónde...estuve? Hmph

Nie Mingjue jala de Nie Huaisang hasta hacer que lo mire de frente. 

Nie Huaisang no trae su camiseta interna. Es la primera vez. 

Hay marcas de besos en su pecho y cuello. 

Marcas agresivas. 

Huaisang se suelta y camina con cierta pretensión hacia Nie Mingjue. 

Se para frente a él con el mentón lo suficientemente elevado como para demostrar valentía y orgullo. Con sus dos manos se abre un poco la ropa y le muestra. 

—Estuve con hombres 

Su voz suena como que lo que les dio a esos hombres no valía nada. 

La cara de Nie Mingjue se descompone. 

—¿Porqué?, ¿Acaso tú también querías un poco de esto? 

Dice mientras se frota la piel desnuda exhibiendo sus trofeos violaceos. 

—Hicieron fila para follarme, fueron tantos que no... 

La palma entera de Nie Mingjue se estrella en su mejilla haciéndole saborear su propia sangre. 

—Hhhh

Huaisang exhala con su rostro a un lado. Saca la punta de su lengua y lame el costado de su boca. La gota de sangre que se cuela. 

Lo mira y con evidente desprecio lo provoca aún más. 

—¿Acaso no sabias que podía ser así? 

Nie Mingjue ni si quiera puede preguntar el porque. Él ya sabe el porque de su comportamiento libertino. 

Sabe que es por la admisión sin palabras que él también lo ama. 

Tres meses han pasado y le ha permitido todas las licencias a Huaisang. Todas. A excepción de que entregue su cuerpo. Al notar los perfumes femeninos en sus prendas Nie Mingjue siente que ese es el límite de lo que puede permitir. Nadie puede tocarlo. Nadie puede tenerlo en su cama. Nadie y muchos hombres. Eso es algo que lo enferma de celos y lo obsesiona. 

Hay sorna en su voz. Seguido de unos cuantos "ja" y "hmph". 

—Si no tienes nada más que decir me voy, quiero dormir, estoy exhausto

Odio en la mirada de Huaisang. 

Nie Mingjue tiembla. 

De celos. 

Y de rabia. 

Alguien ha tocado lo que es de él. Alguien le ha hecho lo que él se ha contenido de hacer durante tantos años. Y no solo uno. Han sido varios como acaba de decirlo Nie Huaisang 

¿Desde cuándo?. 

Nie Huaisang se voltea hablando. 

—¿Porque estas despierto a esta hora? Mi querida cuñada te debe de estar extrañando en su cama. 

Entra y cierra la puerta en su espalda.

De pie en la oscuridad y en su soledad escucha a Nie Mingjue sorber su nariz y sus pasos acercarse más a la puerta. Apenas gira su rostro para ver detrás. La figura a través del papel levanta una mano y luego la baja. Se aleja. 

Nie Huaisang cae sobre sus rodillas y llora. Llora mucho. Demasiado. Cubre su rostro con su manos. Desconsoladamente se recuesta sobre el piso y continúa llorando hasta quedarse dormido. 

... 

A la noche siguiente. 

—Ehh segundo maestro

—¿Que pasa? 

—¿Que hacen en mi puerta? 

—El primer maestro nos envió aquí 

—Perdonenos

—Nos dijo que nos mataría si lo dejasemos salir

—¡¿Que?! 

—Esta usted en confinamiento 

—... 

Nie Huaisang azota las puertas tras de si. 

_—¡¿Como se atreve?!_

Originalmente está molesto pero ese sentimiento es rápidamente reemplazado por una sensación de calidez en su pecho. 

¿Es acaso que Nie Mingjue no quiere permitir que siga saliendo? 

¿Quiere monopolizarlo? 

¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Él no! 

Nie Huaisang desecha inmediatamente esa idea. No se dejará llevar por sus sentimientos. No debe amarlo. Solo debe odiarlo. No hay más razón. 

Se queda dentro durante dos días que es el tiempo donde empieza a sentirse fastidiado. 

El baño, el agua y la comida le es traído sin falta. 

Está siendo atendido correctamente. 

En la tercera noche un líquido adicional le es traído.

Nie Huaisang reconoce el olor. Son hiervas para dormir. Nie Huaisang quiere llorar. Hasta ese punto lo cuida. Nie Mingjue sabe muy bien que Nie Huaisang debe de estar teniendo problemas para dormir y estar tranquilo. Probablemente este estresado por el encierro y la falta de alcohol. 

Al cabo de diez días su cuerpo parece haberse acostumbrado a estar relajado. Las hiervas hacen el efecto esperado. Nie Huaisang se está habituando nuevamente. 

Al cabo del día quince todo parece estar funcionando bien. Ese olor tan desagradable se ha ido de su cuerpo y de sus ropas. Esos perfumes baratos y esos labiales carmesí no pintan más sus camisetas blancas ni la piel de su cuello. Hace mucho que se borraron las marcas violaceas de su perfecta piel volviendo a lucir lozana. 

En el dia treinta Nie Huaisang ya sonríe viéndose sus mejillas coloradas y perfectamente redondeadas.

En el día cuarenta los maestros vuelven a darle estudio nuevamente. 

En el dia cincuenta puede recibir visitas por un corto período de tiempo. 

En el día sesenta tiene permitido tener la puerta abierta durante las tardes. 

En el día setenta tiene permitido tener y leer libros de poesía. 

En el dia ochenta se le permite salir por diez minutos al día todos los días. 

En el día noventa se alarga el permiso de salir a una hora. 

En el dia cien se le envía alcohol junto a sus comidas. 

En el dia ciento diez puede ir y volver sin supervision solo si es a la biblioteca. 

Pero en el día ciento veinte Nie Huaisang se despierta para descubrir que tiene un pequeño moretón en su pecho izquierdo y la camiseta interna que no trajo a casa hace ciento veintidos días está sobre su mesita de noche. 

Nie Huaisang no está seguro de si es esa o si por amabilidad alguien la deja ahi para que se vista por la mañana. Quizás esta era la nueva cosa que cambiaba cada diez días. 

Como sea no importaba mucho. 

En los días subsecuentes Huaisang despierta con alguna otra marca en su cuerpo. Ya sea en su pecho o en sus muslos o en su vientre o alrededor de su cintura. Incluso tiene unas cuantas en sus glúteos. 

Ciento cincuenta días suceden antes de darse cuenta seriamente de que algo sucede con él. 

¿Acaso está enfermo? 

No. Ésto no es enfermedad. 

Esto es algo diferente. 

Aquella noche Nie Huaisang tiene curiosidad. 

Apaga sus luces después de su baño y se mete a la cama. 

Se abraza a un cojín y trata de dormirse sin tomar las hiervas. Unos momentos después el sonido de su puerta siendo deslizada llega a sus oídos. 

El sonido de unos pies desnudos que caminan hasta detenerse al lado de su cama. Trae una luz consigo. La coloca sobre la mesa y al parecer trae agua también. 

Hay un olor agradable en el ambiente. Conoce ese olor. 

El sonido hueco que una persona produce al quitarse la ropa es fácilmente reconocible y el crujir de su cama al tener sobre las tablas el peso de otra persona sentada a su lado. 

Abrazado como está a su cojin siente como deslizan la sábana de su cuerpo. 

Está desnudo. 

Él nunca está desnudo y la sábana se detiene en su cintura. 

Una mano caliente se apoya en su espalda unos segundos para luego deslizarse sobre su piel hasta sus caderas empujando y quitando la tela hasta sus pies. 

Unos dedos acarician su trasero. Sus muslos. La cama suena cuándo se inclina y besa su espalda. La besa y la lame durante un buen rato.

Huaisang está completamente exitado pero no puede hacer nada. 

Los besos continuos bajan hasta sus nalgas. Lo ponen casi boca abajo y empuja cojines bajo su vientre permitiendo elevar sus caderas. 

Las besa suavemente hasta llegar a su linea interglutea.

Las separa y lame las partes mas blandas hasta llegar a su agujero y lamerlo con una lamida larga y extensa. 

Lo lame ávidamente. 

Chupa los lados y vuelve nuevamente a lamerlo.

Introduce su lengua y en movimientos rápidos.

Huaisang siente lo necesitado que ésta persona está con sus caricias, todas desesperadas. 

Con su rostro enterrado en el cojin que abraza y mordiendo su labio interno para suprimir sus gemidos en el extasis total y hay un punto donde Nie Huaisang siente la necesidad de balancear sus caderas. Está sensación de hormigueo que se dispara por todo su cuerpo le traiciona y le hace escapar un sonido desde su garganta. La otra persona se detiene un poco al oírlo. Se levanta y se pone sobre sus rodillas. Nie Huaisang ahora tiene sus piernas entre unas mucho mas grandes y gruesas que las suyas. Hace uso del poder de su pequeño núcleo para controlar su respiración cuando lo siente poner sus palmas a ambos lados de él. Sus manos retiran su pelo de su rostro como si quisiera verlo pero Nie Huaisang lo tiene contra el cojín. 

Besan su mejilla y lamen su oreja e introducen su lengua.

Nie Huaisang siente que se dispersa pero se relaja al sentir que los besos van a su cuello y espalda. Lo siente incorporarse y tomarlo de sus caderas, jalandolo y forzandolo a estar en cuatro prácticamente, poniendole mas cojines debajo de su vientre para que permanezca en esa posición sin sufrir. 

Huaisang está sobre sus rodillas totalmente abiertas. Totalmente expuesto. 

Siente unas caricias en sus nalgas y siente algo duro contra su entrada. 

Se lo frota una y otra vez. 

La otra persona se estira y toma algo de la mesa. 

Algo es destapado y vertido sobre su cuerpo.

Principalmente sobre sus caderas que son masajeadas prolijamente. 

Se siente pegajoso y huele muy bien. 

Ese aroma, intenso lo ha olido y mientras está perdido en la sensación de placer que le da que su cuerpo sea tocado de esta forma no nota cuando un dedo juguetea con su agujero y poco a poco se va introduciendo. Palpan por adentro como buscando algo. Un gemido más se le escapa cuándo hayan el lugar correcto. Nuevamente la otra persona se detiene un poco y luego prosigue. 

Introduce y saca sus dedos a la par que va derramando mas aceite. Nie Huaisang se desespera. Sus caderas quieren agitarse con cada punzada en sus adentros y quiere llorar. El placer que siente es uno que nunca ha tenido antes. Su frente suda y su espalda brilla a la tenue luz de la vela por la fina capa de sudor. 

Aquellos dedos salen pero no vuelven a entrar y quiere gritar que continúe pero no puede y en su lugar siente algo más grande penetrarle. Su trasero está siendo expandido por esa enorme verga y figurativamente ahora tiene los ojos blancos. 

Esa enorme cosa se acomoda en su interior, lentamente hasta la empuñadura, hasta sentir la pelvis desnuda contra sus nalgas. 

Los movimientos suaves y ondulantes al principio.

Lentos pero profundos. 

Éste ser jadea y respira violentamente. 

Su voz al fin se oye. 

Es él. 

Y Huaisang gime al confirmar que es él. 

Es la tercera vez que su voz sale. 

Nie Mingjue se detiene una nada y se recuesta sobre su espalda sudada. Presionandolo contra la cama y penetrandolo fuertemente haciendo sonar sus pieles desnudas. 

Nie Mingjue gruñe. 

—Arr Huaisang

Huaisang lagrimea sobre su cojín y eyacula sobre sus sábanas. Nie Mingjue se mueve frenéticamente haciendo resonar su voz y la cama. Desliza sus brazos por debajo del pecho de Huaisang y se sujeta de sus hombros y lo penetra unas pocas veces más. Se quita de él y lo deja sobre su espalda mientras chupetea su escapula. Se presiona unas cuantas veces más sobre lo viscoso y se queda encima unos pocos segundos mientras lo besa en su mejilla, suspirando con un sentimiento doloroso. 

Nie Mingjue se levanta y se viste. Toma todo lo que trae y lo limpia. Su espalda primero. Sus nalgas. 

Delicadamente trata de voltearlo.

A la luz de la vela su rostro luce afiebrado. 

Rojo y sus pestañas húmedas.

Nie Mingjue pasa otra tela limpia en su cara. Su pecho. Sus partes íntimas. Todo él. Lo rueda delicadamente, como la cosa mas preciada.

Cambia las sábanas. Lo cubre y se despide con un beso en su hombro. 

—Mi flor

Toma las cosas consigo y sale. 

Huaisang espera un momento antes de sentarse y mirar hacia la puerta. 

Eso no fue un sueño.

Claramente fue real. 

Su aroma está ahí. 

En su cama. 

En su piel. 

En su pelo. 

Algunas lágrimas caen mientras toma las sábanas y las pega a su nariz para aspirar el aroma de Nie Mingjue. Él acaba de hacerle el amor y de una forma muy cariñosa. No simplemente se satisfizo. Hace que eyacule y luego termina él y el cuidado posterior al hacerlo. 

Su cuerpo no siente dolor alguno y está limpio. 

Camina hacia la puerta envuelto en sus sábanas. Desliza las hojas y en la oscuridad puede ver las siluetas de los dos guardias venir para apostarse en su puerta y continuar vigilando su confinamiento. 

El frío se cuela entre sus piernas empujandolo de regreso a su cama y aunque inicialmente no puede dormir termina por hacerlo. 

🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀

La letra cursiva es pensamiento 

Disfruta este short fic


	2. Egoísta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash back leer con cuidado

—¡Mira! ¡Atrape uno!

—...

—Woahh ¿no crees que es muy grande?

En la parte alejada del reino. Detrás.  
Una laguna formada por el río cercano.

Para llegar a el, Nie MingJue hizo construir un techo sostenido por varios pilares y entradas curvadas en su parte alta. Al atravesarlo finalmente dabas a un descanso de unos tres metros de largo y luego unas pequeñas escaleras dividiendo el descanso, hasta el agua.  
Algo de tierra que suele estar seca y polvorienta.

Allí mismo es dónde él se sienta a esperar a Nie Huaisang. Nie Huaisang que ama jugar en el agua y cazar algunos peces pequeños.

Lleva sólo una bata blanca. Fue directamente de su cama a la habitación de MingJue. Le brinco encima y se sentó sobre su regazo.

—¡Hermano, hermano!

Gritando efusivamente.

—Hermano dijiste que iríamos a la laguna temprano por la mañana

—Mmm ¿Huaisang?

—Levantate, vamos

Nie Huaisang brinca sobre la "falda" de Nie MingJue. Se levanta y se sienta frotandose contra él.

Al abrir los ojos Nie MingJue puede ver los pezones rosados de Huaisang sobresaliendo sobre su piel. La camiseta abierta en la parte de arriba y ligeramente caída sobre sus hombros, su pelo alborotado y sus mejillas rojas y su aroma. El aroma de alguien que acaba de despertarse. Ligeramente a las escencias del baño de anoche y algo de sudor. Ese sudor de niño. Ese que no es igual al de un adulto. Solo tiene trece años. Por supuesto huele a bebe todavía.

Nie MingJue lo siente. Ahí abajo. Pero para él es solo es la ereccion de todas las mañanas aunque se esté estimulando con el roce continuo y su cuerpo no pueda disimularlo.

Huaisang levanta una pierna quedando un pie sobre la cama y la otra continúa arrodillada.

—¡¿Hermano?!

Se inclina hacia su rostro.

Nie MingJue observa su boca cereza por una fracción de segundo. Huaisang vuelve a bajar la pierna y a sentarse, rozandolo.

—¡Vamos, levántate!

Lo arrastra del brazo, sacándolo de la cama.   
Nie MingJue se deja arrastrar, se pone una túnica rápidamente pero Huaisang ya ha escapado y corre alegremente por los pasillos, asi. Semi desnudo.

Finalmente lo alcanza en el agua. Se sienta en los escalones para acompañarlo.

Hay mucho sol.

Demasiado para ser tan temprano.

Nie MingJue desnuda su torso luego de un rato.

—Atrapare uno para ti

Promete Huaisang sin mirar atrás. Su bata blanca se está humedeciendo conforme se mueve. Siente que algo roza sus piernas. Entonces se agacha para tocar pero al levantarse está completamente mojado hasta casi su pecho. La tela de suave lino blanco se pega en su piel y se introduce ligeramente entre sus glúteos.   
Sus pequeños glúteos.  
Pequeños y redondos.   
Realmente está desnudo debajo de la bata.   
Nie MingJue no puede apartar la vista. Hay curiosidad en sus ojos y un sentimiento de algo que no debe mirar. Estar conciente de la desnudez de su hermano es algo demasiado delicado. Realmente no tendría porque sentir culpa pero la siente.

—¡Casi lo tenía!

Esboza Huaisang mientras sonríe ahora mirando hacia él.

Nie MingJue apenas hace una rápida mueca aprobatoria. Como tratando de salir del trance. Del no ser descubierto mirandolo así.

Nie Huaisang atrapa uno en su pequeño arpón.

—¡Ah! ¡Si!

Al voltearse su bata está completamente abierta y su pequeña polla cuelga. Aún no tiene vellos en su cuerpo.

Nie MingJue aparta la vista a un lado.

Muy emocionado, Huaisang regresa, casi gritando.

—¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Tengo uno! ¿Lo viste? ¿Me viste?

No lo vio.

Y no sabe porque no lo vio si tenía sus ojos fijos en él.

Huaisang se sienta en sus faldas. Una pierna a cada lado. Su pequeña polla rozando el vientre desnudo de MingJue. Rozando y punzando.

—¿Que te parece? Es grande ¿verdad?

Sonrie abiertamente Huaisang, mientras muestra su trofeo sangrante.   
La sangre ha caído sobre su mano, deslizado sobre su brazo y goteado por su codo. Hay algunas gotas sobre su ropa.

—¡¿Lo comeremos? ¿Si?!

Nie MingJue casi sonríe.

Sonríe.

Y suda.

Huaisang lo mira desde arriba mientras habla atropelladamente.

Lenta.

Muy lenta.

Sus manos cerradas se apoyan en sus muslos mientras observa la efusividad en Huaisang.

No lo sabe pero sus dedos ya están abiertos. Las puntas tocan la piel de sus piernas mientras Huaisang se menea sobre él.

Esta todo manchado de sangre mientras el pez da sus últimas retorcidas incrustado en la punta del punzón que Nie MingJue hizo con sus manos especialmente para él y que entregó la tarde de ayer con la promesa de cazar el día de hoy.

Sus dedos se van estirando.

Poco a poco.

Solo un poco.

La palma completa se apoya.

Esto está mal.

Hay un hormigueo en el cuerpo de Nie MingJue.

Uno que aparece bajo sus brazos. En sus axilas y se extiende hasta sus pechos. En su región púbica y sus adentros vibra.

—...iente  
—...no?  
—mano?

—¡¿Mmm?!

—Tu mano está caliente   
—No estás escuchandome

—Si, estoy escuchando   
—Dijiste que querías comerlo

Se seca el sudor.

—Te asoleaste por mi culpa

—No  
—Vamos adentro  
—Lo comeremos pero antes nos daremos un baño

—¿Oh? Lo siento ensucie tu ropa

—No importa

Ahora sonríe ampliamente.

—No fue nada.

Huaisang baja de sus faldas con el pez ya muerto y chorreante.

Nie MingJue envuelve a Huaisang con su sobre bata y es él quién queda solo en bata pero no importa. Nadie puede verlo así.   
Lo conduce adentro, guiandolo de un hombro, mientras se desparrama la poca sangre que queda hasta la cocina.

Huaisang muestra su presa. Alegremente levanta su pescado y lo entrega a la cocinera. Sonrisas aquí y allá.

—Muy buena pesca señorito

—Esto es bastante grande

Añaden las ayudantes.

Huaisang está muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Nie MingJue lo toca en la cabeza. Huaisang se echa a mirarlo y sonríe aún más.

Nie MingJue pide el baño para ambos.

Cada uno en su pieza.

Huaisang recibe la asistencia de su niñera para bañarse y se vestirse. Su ropa es lavada inmediatamente.

MingJue por supuesto a sus diecinueve años no necesita ninguna asistencia.

Toma lo sucedido con calma.

No es nada.

Es normal.

Después de todo Huaisang parece una chica.

Es su excusa.

Inmediatamente desecha la idea. No puede pensar en Huaisang como una chica.   
Pensar así no es una excusa, es una disculpa. Se castiga mentalmente por tener esos deseos. Se castiga porque...porque ¿de que deseeos habla?. Él no tiene ninguno. Ninguno así de perverso.

El desayuno es el pescado que trajo está mañana.

Ambos lo comen.

Alegremente.

—Mmm fresco es muy delicioso

—Si  
—No te he felicitado ¿no es cierto?

—Mm no

—Bueno, felicitaciones

—Muchas gracias hermano mayor

Nie MingJue empuja el cubierto sobre la suave carne del pescado.

La primera imagen.

Huaisang cubierto de sangre.

Detiene el cubierto en el aire.

—¿No te gusta?

—No, si, si, no es nada

Semi sonríe y empuja el cubierto hasta el fondo.

La fragilidad en su carne y piel es evidente. Las cosas pequeñas se rompen rápido.

Segunda imagen.

La pequeña polla de Huaisang punzando su vientre.

Las piernas de Nie MingJue se contraen y sus rodillas se juntan.

—¿Te sientes mal hermano?

—Estoy bien

—Es porque te levante muy temprano

—Tal vez sea eso

Muestra una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

Nie MingJue finalmente mete un trozo a su boca.

Es blando.

Como la pequeña casi ereccion de Huaisang hace una hora.

Finalmente el desayuno termina.

Huaisang es llevado a estudiar y Nie MingJue promete que iran a jugar luego.

Rápidamente se encierra en su estudio.

Sus entrañas se retuercen.

Sus rostro sudoroso y sus ojos lágrimosos.

Vomita en su cesto de papeles.

Todo el pescado.

Se apoya en la pared mientras permanece sentado en el suelo. Sus ojos se cierran.

Es encontrado por Huaisang luego de tres horas, dormido en el piso.

Exhausto después de haber devuelto todo lo que comió se duerme.

Por si mismo vuelve a su cama. Huaisang lo acompaña.

Quizás está enfermo de algo.

Quizás es por eso que se siente así.

Duerme hasta las tres de la mañana. Momento en el que se despierta sintiéndose muy caliente y transpirado.

Huaisang está a su lado.

En la misma bata.

Y seguramente desnudo por debajo.

En su mesa esta la linterna de Huaisang, y está lo suficientemente encendida como para hacer brillar la capa de sudor en su pecho.   
Nie MingJue no quiere mirar pero mira. La luz hace brillar la humedad en su piel. Parece el rocío de las mañanas en las flores.   
Quiere levantarse pero Huaisang se gira de lado y se aferra a su brazo.

Si, está desnudo debajo.

En éste momento, está erecto y se frota contra su brazo. La punta húmeda de su pequeño miembro lo roza. Su mano está ligeramente entre sus muslos y el aliento caliente de la pequeña boca de Huaisang sobre su hombro.

Nie MingJue mira a su techo y se contiene fuertemente.

Huaisang hace un ruido que suena a gemido cuándo menea sus caderas sobre su brazo.

Jamás ha estado más estimulado en toda su vida.

Aprieta sus puños contra la sábana.

Huaisang es sólo una persona durmiendo.

No es nada más.

Pero Nie MingJue necesita, urge tocarse.

Desahogarse.

El primer maestro Nie necesita una esposa.

Eso es lo que es está situación.

Solo su cuerpo virgen de diecinueve años.

Huaisang se suelta y se voltea hacia el otro lado y cuándo lo hace su bata queda ligeramente alzada pudiendo ver la mitad de sus glúteos.   
Huaisang se mueve.   
Mueve sus piernas.   
Sus caderas.   
Vuelve a estar boca arriba y deja ver su ereccion completa.

Nie MingJue lo cubre.   
Sale de su cama y termina la noche sentado en su taburete, mirandolo dormir.

Al despertar Huaisang tiene Nie MingJue menos de diez minutos de haberse ido.

Nuevamente otro desayuno. Otro estudio. Otro almuerzo. Y otras negativas de Huaisang de ir al patio las cuales en un principio son perdonadas por Nie MingJue.   
La misma rutina todos los días hasta que...

—Creo que me gusta una doncella

—...

—Ella dijo que nos casariamos

—¿Que doncella?

—La doncella xx xx

—¿Ella te dijo eso?

—Si, fue muy linda y amable en la fiesta de anoche

—¿Te gusta entonces?

—Si

—¿Que es lo que te gusta?

—Ella corto una fruta para mi

—¿Lo hizo?

—Si, en la cocina

—¿Había alguien con ustedes?

—No, ella dijo que era mejor si estabamos solos

—¿Como dices que se llama?

—Dijo que quería mostrarme sus habilidades como esposa

—Aún estas muy joven para casarte

—¿Cuándo tendré la edad para hacerlo?

—Si estas tan preocupado por crecer entonces sal al patio y mejora tu cultivo

—Haa cultivo, cultivo

—No quiero que te vuelvas un engreído

—¿Podemos visitarla?

—...   
—No lo sé

—Mmm

—...

—¿Puedes hacer que yo pueda ir?

—No puedo llevarte ni enviarte solo

—Pero hay suficiente escolta  
—Estaré bien, de cualquier forma solo soy el segundo amo, si me pasa algo no soy tan importante aquí y

—Dije que no

—Pero

—!Dije que no!

—...   
—No tenias que gritarme

—No me exasperes entonces

—Yo...lo siento

—Ve a hacer tus prácticas

—Pero todavía

—No quiero verte aquí hasta que hayas terminado

—Her...

—¡Dije...

Huaisang se levanta y sale inmediatamente al ver el comportamiento brusco de Nie MingJue.

Nie MingJue se queda sentado en su estudio.

¿Porque le gritó?

No fue un grito en si pero para ellos si lo fue.

Nie MingJue está profundamente celoso y frustado.

Esto que hizo ésta pequeña joven doncella es lo usual que se les enseña a las mujeres mientras van creciendo para poder concertar contratos matrimoniales mediante el gusto temprano.

Significa ésto que alguien tiene a Nie Huaisang entre sus pretensiones.

Como primer amo, Nie MingJue tiene todo el derecho de negarle el matrimonio a Huaisang.

Y es lo que hace cuándo tiene la oportunidad.

—¿A-Sang?

—Pasa

—¿Que estas haciendo?

—Prácticando mi caligrafía

Nie MingJue tiene consigo una carta. La primera. Quiere hablarlo con Huaisang. Pero la forma en que Huaisang lo mira. Sus ojos son como dos diamantes. Extremadamente brillantes y solo brillan para él. Nie MingJue se pierde en su luz.

—¿Querías decirme algo?

—No, no  
—Solo quería ver que hacías   
—Te dejaré para que termines

—Si

Nie MingJue estira una mano y la posa en su espalda. Sobre su pelo. La desliza unos centímetros y luego se va, arrugando la carta. La verdad es que no tiene que decírselo. Puede negarse solo porque quiere.

La respuesta es pronta.

Es un no rotundo.

No habrá matrimonio.

Esa misma noche Huaisang vuelve a ir a su cama y meterse entre los brazos de Nie MingJue. Él lo acepta. Lo abraza. A Huaisang parece gustarle mucho pero es una tortura para Nie MingJue.

No puede decirle que no se vista así. Que si quiere venir a su cama se ponga más ropa. Si lo dice Nie Huaisang podría perder la inocencia y ser conciente de que a Nie MingJue le incómoda verlo así.

Nie Huaisang podría darse cuenta.

Entonces, simplemente lo prohíbe.

"Estas grande"

Huaisang ya tiene catorce años ahora y no ha vuelto a ver a la doncella ni a ninguna otra. Nie MingJue se ha encargado de tenerlo lleno de tareas. En éste tiempo las discusiones fuertes empiezan.

Se abre una brecha entre ellos.

No pueden soportarse en el mismo ambiente.

Solo hay discusiones la mayor parte del tiempo.

Huaisang descubre que se siente exitado sexualmente cada vez que discute con Nie MingJue.

Con quince años vuelve a llegar otra solicitud de matrimonio. En realidad llegan varias al año. Incluso para Nie MingJue mismo. Pero entre las que son para Huaisang. Nie MingJue está pendiente del nombre que mencionó Huaisang. Y si, por segunda vez envía una solicitud con el mismo fin. Usualmente se rinden ante la primera negativa pero esta secta realmente quiere enlazar con ellos a través del matrimonio.

Nie MingJue vuelve a rechazarla. Fehacientemente "No".

Nie MingJue redobla las tareas de Huaisang teniéndolo ahora como un militar más.

Con dieciséis años Nie Huaisang es realmente mas atrevido y desafiante.

Discute groseramente con Nie MingJue poco antes de irse.

Es su segundo año de estudio y no se han visto en veintidos meses. En el primer descanso luego de diez meses de ausencia cuando Nie Huaisang vuelve a QingheNie, Nie MingJue se encuentra de viaje por lo que no puede verle. Los dos meses pasan y tiene que volver a estudiar por otros diez meses. Dando como resultado los veintidos meses sin verse.

Por decisión propia Nie Huaisang se retrasa, llegando sin previo aviso y de noche. No hay escolta que lo reciba. Solo los guardias en las puertas lo ven y por su pedido nadie hace despertar a MingJue.

Es propicio porque así puede meterse en su habitación y en su cama. Nie Huaisang se quita toda la ropa menos la interna. Por supuesto a ésta edad ya no está desnudo por debajo. Se abraza a MingJue por la espalda y se queda dormido. Nie MingJue sabe que es él. Sabe que él ha llegado y que después de no verle por casi dos años lo único que quiere es arrancarle la ropa y violarlo. Si, realmente quiere eso. No le importaría si Huaisang se negace. Igual terminaría forzandolo. Al final no puede soportarlo más. Realmente escapa de su habitación, encerrandose en su estudio. Solo. Completamente duro.

Una de sus manos está en un región inglea y la otra, brazo estirado, descansa sobre la mesa.

Lentamente desliza la palma hasta sostenerse así mismo.

Lo toma, con todos sus dedos.

Lleno de culpa.

Huaisang sudando y jadeando en su cama es lo que imagina.

— _Dage, dage_

Es como imagina su voz jadeante.

Nie MingJue hace el primer movimiento. Luego el segundo y en seguida se encuentra sacudiendolo con intensidad. Mientras sus caderas vibran en su silla. La madera chilla contra el suslo. Y su brazo apoyado en la mesa de soporte mientras se observa así mismo.

— _¿Te gusta lo que atrape?_

La sonrisa de Huaisang de trece años.

La polla de Huaisang punzando su vientre.

Su cuerpo sangrado por el pez a medio morir.

— _Creo que me gusta una doncella_

Huaisang de catorce años.

Nie MingJue sucumbe y se masturba.

— _Todo el tiempo estás enojado conmigo_

Se masturba pensando en Huaisang.

Pensando en los años que lleva conteniendose.

En sus glúteos húmedos esa mañana tan lejana.

En su pecho transpirado esa madrugada y su ereccion rozando su brazo hace tanto tiempo. Realmente se sentía muy dura contra su brazo y esa sensación no ha podido olvidarla. Finalmente el líquido espeso y blanco está en su palma.

Nie MingJue jadea en su silla mientras mira al techo y derrama sus primeras lágrimas de culpa y de sus dedos gotea su semen. Al suelo.

Lo ama.

Lo ama de una forma tan insana.

Y sabe que Huaisang siente lo mismo.

Lo sabe.

No es necesaria una confesión.

Los ojos de Huaisang lo dicen todo.

Ni el tiempo ni la distancia hizo posible quitárselo de sus pensamientos. Ni a él, ni a Huaisang. Que vino directamente a su cama.

Al atardecer del primer día, Nie MingJue va a las habitaciones de Nie Huaisang y lo primero que le dice es que no vuelva a entrar en su habitación. Después de no verlo tanto tiempo es lo primero que le dice. Es tan cruel. Ni un hola, ni un como te fue. Nada. Pero ésta también es la primera vez que él no entra en la pieza de Huaisang. Está parado en el umbral. Poniendo una clara distancia entre ellos.

Nie Huaisang solo asiente con tristeza y llora al quedarse solo. No entiende porque. Porque lo odia tanto.   
Porque si un día fueron tan felices.

Hay mucho dolor en sus corazones.

Nie MingJue se vuelve gris con Nie Huaisang y Nie Huaisang se vuelve cuadriculado con Nie MingJue. Uno solo sabe gritar y sentir culpa y el otro solo sabe ser rebelde y engreído.

Diecinueve años y es un corto viaje de prácticas al que no quiere ir pero es forzado. En su última noche bebe por primera vez a solas. No tiene resistencia al alcohol por lo que se embriaga rápidamente. Ebrio como está busca a Nie MingJue en su cuarto. Nie MingJue está saliendo de la tina cuando Huaisang aparece. Toma la bata que está en su cama para cubrirse.

—¿Que haces aquí?   
—¿No te lo he prohibido acaso?

Huaisang lo mira de pies a cabeza con una mirada casi muerta. La pequeña jarra que lleva en su mano se resbala y se rompe. Apenas y le presta atención.

Huaisang empieza a desnudarse mientras camina a Nie MingJue. Camina y se cuelga de él. Nie MingJue trastabilla y resbala por el agua bajo sus pies. Cae sobre Nie Huaisang, entre sus piernas. No trae nada debajo.

—Tómame

Llora Huaisang.

Los ojos de MingJue saltan y su boca exhala agitadamente.

Niega.

Niega varias veces con la cabeza.

—Hazlo

Súplica y llora.

Nie MingJue se acomoda entre sus piernas y se frota. Huaisang gime y se aferra. Lo araña. MingJue ruge de placer y de dolor.

Huaisang debe ser una maravillosa persona para hacer el amor. Seguramente es apasionado. Nie MingJue enloquece. Enloquece y lo voltea sobre su vientre y se frota en sus muslos un poco para luego poner su ereccion en su entrada y presionar un poco arrancando jadeos adoloridos de Huaisang. Nie MingJue se detiene y se retira con sus últimas fuerzas y su miembro palpitante. Hay lágrimas en sus mejillas y en las de Huaisang que ahora está dormido. Nie MingJue se arrodilla y sujetando uno de sus tobillos alivia su adolorido pene con movimientos rápidos, dejando en el suelo su semilla blanca y espesa.

Nie MingJue necesita una esposa.

Y al viaje, Nie Huaisang es enviado solo porque si y sin recordar lo que hizo anoche. 

El día previo a su boda, Nie MingJue vuelve a recibir nuevamente la solicitud de matrimonio de la misma persona.

Escrito está que el primero o el padre o la madre solo puede negarse dos veces.   
La tercera solicitud deberá ser pasada directamente a la persona con la cual se desea emparentar.

Nie MingJue sabe que esto ya no está en sus manos.

Si Nie Huaisang la ve tal vez quiera aceptarla.

Se desespera pero talvez es mejor dejar las cosas fluir. Si él se casa y Huaisang se casa, en un futuro podrían ser como eran antes. Tal vez si alivian su sed física en otra persona también pueda ser que los sentimientos se vuelquen a está persona.

El matrimonio de Nie MingJue se arregla rápidamente.

Se casa.

Se casa sufriendo.

No quiere a está mujer.

No quiere dormir con ella.

No quiere nada con ella.

Pero es lo correcto.

Al levantarse de dar sus reverencias lo único que puede ver es la espalda de Huaisang yéndose del salón ancestral.

Lo busca.

Lo busca y mientras habla con él puede ver que en la cara de Huaisang hay una pregunta.

¿Porque no me lo dijiste?   
¿Porque no lo sabía?   
¿Por eso me enviaste de viaje?   
¿Porque me odias tanto?

Ya está hecho y como Nie Huaisang no hace ninguna pregunta, Nie MingJue no da ninguna respuesta.

En la fiesta solo le da algunos vistazos desde lejos pero nunca se encuentra con la mirada de Huaisang.

Seguida la fiesta los asistentes lo sacan.

Lo empujan.

Él rie pero solo por afuera.

Camina el pasillo.

Huaisang lo sigue.

Nie MingJue camina en silencio.

Si, la solicitud.

Si él se acaba de casar ¿que impide a Huaisang hacerlo también?

Conociéndolo, lo haría.

Huaisang querria, rendido, lo haría.

No deja de pensar en la solicitud de ayer.

No quiere que nadie lo tenga.

No puede imaginarlo mirando a nadie más que a él con esos hermosos ojos.

No quiere.

Egoísta.

Si, egoísta.

Al final del pasillo confiesa sus sentimientos silenciosamente con una mirada.

Con una caricia.

Con un beso.

Le niega la posibilidad de olvidarlo.

Le niega la oportunidad de seguir adelante.

—Dage te amo

Es lo último que escucha.

Llora mientras atraviesa el patio.

Llora mientras ingresa a su "casa".

Llora mientras llega a su cama.

Ahí está ella.   
Sentada.   
Esperando.   
Y la toma.   
Sin amor.   
Sin caricias.   
Sin besos.   
Sin nada.   
La toma solo para embarazarla.   
Solo para seguir la línea.

Y esa misma noche Huaisang sale llorando del reino, acompañado de su escolta. Se embriaga durante tres días en la mejor taberna y las mejores mujeres. Solo bebe hasta perder el conocimiento. Nie MingJue sabe que es lo que está haciendo y en donde está.  
Al cabo de tres días Huaisang regresa. Solo para dormir. Se muda de habitación. Escoge la otra esquina. Lejos de todo. Es como una pieza completa de visita y al cabo de los días vuelve a irse. Nada le interesa. Solo quiere beber y beber. Esta ebrio todo el tiempo. Varias veces es traído en brazos de sus guardas. Nie MingJue lo permite. Lo deja ahogar su tristeza durante el tiempo que se considere prudente. Pero para Nie Huaisang no es suficiente. Entonces empieza a rodearse con hombres de los cuales se habla que gustan de otros hombres. El grupo con el que empieza a andar es grande y variado.   
Para Nie MingJue estaba bien que Huaisang tuviera esposa no que él fuera la esposa. Esta bien que sostenga no que sea sostenido. Nadie puede profanar su cuerpo. Nadie puede poseerlo. Él que tanto se ha contenido no puede permitir que otro hombre introduzca alguna parte de su cuerpo en su preciado Huaisang.

Y es así como Huaisang escapa de sus guardas y no solo para beber si no para fumar algunas drogas. Sabe que informan a Nie MingJue. Porque de un momento a otro sus usuales escoltas son cambiadas. Ya no son los de su confianza pero no le importa. Escapa durante dos semanas.

Error.

Nie MingJue lo encierra.

He aquí el fin de su libertad.

Al dia siguiente Huaisang de haber tenido esa noche con Nie MingJue recibe el aviso que todos sus permisos son revocados hasta que él vuelva de su viaje. 

Si es lo que Nie MingJue quiere entonces no le importa mirar a sus puertas toda su vida si es así como puede tener algo de él.

Estará de viaje durante cuarenta y cinco días.

Cuarenta y cinco días.

Las marcas de la pasión que Nie MingJue despliega sobre su cuerpo cuándo lo ama han desaparecido. Nie Huaisang está cargado sexualmente. Han sido cerca de dos meses sin hacerlo y aunque no lo sabía su cuerpo siempre estaba tranquilo puesto que era Nie MingJue quién se encargaba de tenerlo satisfecho.

Al cabo de esos días se le informa que ha vuelto y que sus permisos le son otorgados nuevamente.

Nie Huaisang acepta el aviso calmadamente pero el fuego en su interior se aviva.

Se exhalta.

Prepara su cuerpo en todos los sentidos y lo espera.

La primera noche.   
La segunda noche.   
La tercera.   
Una semana entera.   
Dos semanas.

Y ni una sola vez se ha encontrado con él al ir y venir de la biblioteca. Ha oído su voz prácticando con los discípulos pero no llega a verlo.

El líquido que solían darle para dormir ya no se le es dado.   
Esto quiere decir que él no vendrá más.

La tensión acumulada en su cuerpo es tanta que siente que se desespera.   
Se toca asi mismo y se alivia por un momento pero es otra cosa lo que quiere. Es a Nie MingJue a quién desea entre sus piernas cada noche. Y es así como una oportunidad al parecer llega. 

—Segundo maestro, el primer maestro ordena que vaya al comedor y tome el desayuno con él

  
🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀

El siguiente capítulo va a estar un poco feo. Si eres sensible no lo leas. Digo es que habrá castigo fisico.

Por favor disfruta éste capítulo y gracias, siempre por leerme 😘  
  
  
  



	3. No soy una mujer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuso gráfico, maltrato

La mesa está servida.

Nie MingJue está a la cabeza.

Su esposa está a su izquierda.

Nie Huaisang nunca la ha visto más que el día que se caso con Nie MingJue.

Absolutamente no sabe que hacer puesto que, ella debería estar sentada a la derecha de su marido.

Al acercarse, un sirviente inmediatamente retira la silla para que se siente a la derecha y claro, lo hace, con evidente nerviosismo.   
Él no sabe a dónde mirar. Si a ella o a él.   
Finalmente termina por alzar los ojos.   
Es una cara triste.   
Unas cejas hacía arriba y unos ojos benevolentes.

Ella parece no odiarlo pero hay cierta compasión en su mirada. 

Nuevamente devuelve la vista al plato.

Está situación es realmente incómoda.  
Tan incómoda que Huaisang está profundamente arrepentido de su existencia en éstos momentos. 

La comida da inicio. 

Nie MingJue come con sus ojos en su propio plato y sin decir una palabra. 

Hermano y esposa también. 

Es un silencio hermético. 

Es la media hora más larga que alguna vez existió en la historia. 

Es suficiente para Nie MingJue. 

Se levanta. 

—Vamos

Huaisang espera. 

Ella espera. 

¿A quién se dirige? 

Con mucho miedo Nie Huaisang levanta su vista un poco. Puede notar que ella lo está mirando fijamente.   
Quiere ver.   
Necesita ver. 

La mira. 

Sus ojos están húmedos. 

Y tristes. 

La expresión de Nie Huaisang está confundida. 

Y antes de que Nie MingJue abandone el comedor el mismo sirviente ya está tomando su silla. 

Nie Huaisang se sorprende. 

¿Fue a él a quién dijo "vamos"? 

—Segundo amo por favor

Susurra el sirviente. 

Nie Huaisang le echa un vistazo. 

Comprende que debe ir tras Nie MingJue. 

Lo alcanza afuera del salón. 

Camina detrás. 

No puede evitar retorcer sus dedos del nerviosismo. Realmente está asustado. 

Nie MingJue se conduce hasta su estudio, en total silencio.

Adentro hay una pila de libros de su biblioteca personal sobre un estante. 

Nie MingJue avanza hasta su escritorio mientras Nie Huaisang aguarda de pie cerca de la puerta. 

—Ordena eso

El tono que usa es monótono.   
Es como decir que hasta hablando con cualquiera. 

Nie Huaisang se sobresalta apenas lo oye hablar. 

Observa la pila y se dirige a ella. 

Uno por uno los va ordenando mientras Nie MingJue permanece de espaldas revisando los papeles sobre su mesa. 

Al cabo de una hora termina. 

—Y, ya he terminado 

—Puedes irte

—... 

Nie Huaisang quiere decirle algo pero es como si para Nie MingJue no existiera. 

Hace apenas una pequeña reverencia y sale.   
Todo el camino de regreso no tiene idea de lo que acaba de pasar. 

Es tan surreal. 

En su habitación se sienta en su cama, temblando y sin poder comprender lo que acaba de vivir. 

En el resto del día la rutina es la misma. 

A partir de ese momento y una vez a la semana Nie MingJue lo hace ir al comedor y nuevamente a su estudio a ordenar una pila de libros.   
Cada vez ella se encuentra allí mismo. A la izquierda siempre y cada vez su cara sigue siendo triste. Como una esposa Nie está totalmente ataviada de joyas y unas hermosas ropas. Todo ella grita "felicidad". Solo la expresión entre triste y compasiva en su rostro no encaja en el conjunto. 

En la quinta semana a Nie Huaisang le parece que son los mismos libros. 

Discretamente los revisa y sus hojas están tan unidas que parecen que no han sido usados en un tiempo. 

Al cabo de ocho semanas confirma que en su mayoría son los mismos libros. 

En ésta ocasión se tarda un poco más ya que estuvo tratando de reconfirmar que efectivamente son libros sin desgaste. 

—¿Que estás haciendo? 

Nie Huaisang tiembla y suelta el libro. Es Nie MingJue con su voz grave en su espalda.   
Rápidamente lo recoge y lo pone en su sitio. 

—¡Ya he terminado! 

Exhaltado y asustado trata de irse. 

—¿Quién dijo que podías irte? 

—... 

Se detiene sobresaltado y asustado con todo su cuerpo hormigueante. 

Nie MingJue lo observa en completo silencio desde arriba. Nie Huaisang no hace ningún sonido. Después de varios minutos de prácticamente respirar sobre él, Nie MingJue sale dejando a Nie Huaisang sólo. Él espera un corto tiempo asegurandose que no va a volver y entonces se devuelve.   
Camina hacia su habitación y se encierra.

El estudio, las comidas y el baño siguen siendo a la hora de siempre.

El paseo diario siempre acompañado por alguien que más parece vigilarlo que hacerle compañía.

Ahora que la conoce y todas las semanas en los desayunos más incómodos se toma el tiempo para saciar sus curiosidades sobre su cuñada. La observa poco pero está atento a sus movimientos.

Y en efecto ella parece ser amable pero también parece estar soportando algo.

— _Siento que ella me mira extraño_

Es lo que piensa y eectivamente no se equivoca. Ella siempre tiene una expresión de "lo entiendo y no te odio por eso pero si me duele". Es bonita físicamente y claramente está vestida como la esposa de Nie MingJue. Parece alguien que no está sufriendo ninguna carencia pero hay una mota extraña en su semblante.   
En esos desayunos Nie MingJue no mira a ninguno y mucho menos les habla. Su imagen es completamente estoica. Nie Huaisang siente vergüenza al tener que estar comiendo con ella cuándo recuerda que Nie MingJue lo ha hecho con él. Se pregunta si ella lo sabrá. De cualquier forma no la mira mucho por temor a delatarse y mas que cuando llega a la mesa que es la única vez en que cruzan miradas.

Todas las noches espera pacientemente a que él vuelva a su cama pero nunca viene y aún así sempre está espectante.

Una semana más llega y Nie Huaisang siente la necesidad de rehusarse de ir a comer con ellos, realmente se siente ansioso. Su cuerpo parece no estar preparado para sobrellevar ese nivel de stres, que es el esperar toda la semana y comer frente a ella en un silencio tan mortal

Él no debería estar en ese lugar.

Esa silla, ese lugar es de ella.

Nie Huaisang imagina lo peor.

Ella lo sabe.

Lo sabe todo.

Está asustado y avergonzado.

La misma rutina semanal, el desayuno y al estudio a ordenar los mismos libros.

Todos los días.

—¿Maestro?

—Mm

—Maestro levantate por favor

—Lady Han

—Maestro, el primer maestro ordena que vayas a tomar el desayuno con él y su cuñada

—¿Que? Pero hoy es...

—Maestro desde ahora desayunaras con ellos todos los días

—¡¿Que, porque?!

—Maestro, esto es bueno para ti

—...

—Estarás más tiempo afuera  
—Maestro, el hermano mayor estaba muy enojado con usted y se desquitaba con nosotros pero ahora está más calmado, maestro solo ven a la mesa, todos extrañamos verte

—Mm

Nie Huaisang sonríe tratando de que esas calidas palabras calienten su congelado corazón.

—Iré en seguida

—Haré pasar para tu baño

—Gracias Lady Han

—Ay maestro

Nie Huaisang se baña y se viste. Trata de recordar las palabras cariñosas de esta mañana y sale inmediatamente al comedor. Nuevamente a soportar ese ambiente y luego ir al estudio con Nie MingJue.

Y al día siguiente.

Y al siguiente.

Y al siguiente.

Lleva más de quince días yendo a diario al desayuno y al estudio. Y aunque en principio tiene dolores de cabeza y náuseas por el grado de estrés que cargaba poco a poco se va habituando.

Sucede ahora que Nie MingJue de pronto deja de estar sentado firmando documentos mientras él acomoda los estantes si no que se para detrás de él durante todo el tiempo que le toma ordenar los libros.

Silencio sepulcral en el estudio con nada más con el sonido de sus respiraciónes y ocasionalmente las hojas o tapas chocando entre sí.

Al términar anuncia que ya termina y Nie MingJue después de observarlo cabisbajo unos minutos le indica que puede irse.

Lo mismo durante quince días más.

Nie Huaisang se siente más estresado que nunca. A todo momento alerta. Sus sentidos completamente agudizados. Al mínimo sonido su cuerpo se sobresalta y se prepara para el inminente peligro. La adrenalina se dispara y sus pupilas se contraen.

Es en vano.

Nie MingJue sólo camina detrás de él conforme Nie Huaisang los va guardando. Termina y sin darse vuelta anuncia temblorosamente que ya ha terminado. Lo usual. Esperar a que Nie MingJue le diga que puede irse.

—He terminado

Dos a tres minutos después.

—Vete

Asi es cada día.

Cada día.

Cada maldito día.

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!

—Oh, si ¿que pasa?

—Maestro, el primer amo Nie tiene que atender una invitación en la casa del hombre más rico del pueblo

—Ohh

—¡¡Maestro!!

—¿Qué?

—Maestro alégrate, saldrás de estos muros aunque sea por una noche ¿no estas feliz?

—...

—El primer maestro ordena que vayas con él

—¿Yo?

—Si maestro

— _Dejar los muros_  
 _—¿Hace cuanto tiempo ya?_

—Maestro, haré traer tu baño y escogere la ropa para ti

—Lady Han

Hay cierta ternura en la voz de Nie Huaisang. Esto es de las pocas cosas que alegran su vida.

—Ya vuelvo maestro

— _Salir de aquí_  
 _—Nunca me habla y prácticamente me tortura todas las mañanas y ahora quieres que vaya con él_  
 _—¿Porque no vienes?_  
 _—Quiero hacerlo_  
 _—¿Soy estúpido acaso?_

Lágrimas caen por sus mejillas pero se contiene de llorar.

Se baña. 

Se viste. 

Sale a su encuentro. 

—¿Maestro?

Susurra la discipula.

Nie Huaisang semiladea su rostro.

—Maestro, su cuñada, Lady xx xx irá en su propio coche

—¡¿Que?!

Susurra la pregunta completamente sorprendido.

—Sshh, maestro su cuñada irá sola, subiras con el primer maestro y no debes alejarte más de dos metros, no hagas preguntas

Y efectivamente así sucede.

Nie MingJue es el primero en llegar a la puerta. Por supuesto acompañado de su esposa. Inmediatamente es alcanzado por Nie Huaisang. Detrás, la escolta. Los coches aparecen rápidamente y se le es indicado a Nie Huaisang a cuál debe subir. La esposa parte primero. Es en este momento en que por primera vez ella ignora la presencia de Nie Huaisang como tal, asientiendo y despidiendose respetuosamente de su esposo.

Se aparca el segundo coche, la puerta es abierta. Nie Huaisang no sabe que hacer en cuanto ve que el discípulo espera con la puerta abierta.

—Sube

La voz monotona de Nie MingJue.   
Se apresura y lo hace. Nie MingJue sube a su lado y el tiempo de marcha es completamente silencioso. Es como si estuviera solo. Ni por error Nie MingJue le respira encima.

Al llegar, su esposa aguarda en la entrada.

Nie MingJue baja y se apresura a su lado. La toma delicadamente y con toda honra y dignidad conduce a su esposa adentro. Es recibido. Presentado. Acomodado. Nie Huaisang por su parte no se aleja mucho de él.

—Segundo maestro Nie, tanto tiempo ¿como estuvo su viaje de estudios?

—Ah oh b, bien

—Pero no se quede en la puerta, pase, pase

—S, si, gracias

La casa de este hombre es grande. El dinero que posee puede notarse claramente. Éste es del tipo que desea subir en la escala social y no hay mejor forma que halagando a los poderosos más cercanos.

Todos están ubicados en sus respectivos lugares. Nie Huaisang a la izquierda (por primera vez) Nie MingJue en el centro y su esposa a la derecha. Es lo lógico. No puede humillarla en público como lo hace en su casa. Sentandola a su izquierda.

En dado momento de la fiesta Nie MingJue y esposa están conversando con los demás asistentes mientras Nie Huaisang permanece sentado observándolos de a momentos.

—Maestro

La discipula se sienta a su lado y sin perder la elegancia le susurra.

—Maestro, el primer amo Nie ordena que socialices

—Ahh

Nie Huaisang se pone de pie y trata de entrar "en el círculo". Ahora se da cuenta de que ha perdido cierta confianza en sí mismo. De ser un joven tan seguro ahora se siente asustado de socializar pero aún así consigue conversar con algunas personas. Bebe y comparte algunas copas. Rie un poco.

— _Hhhh estoy cansado, quiero irme a casa_

Luego de algunas horas algunos están están bastante borrachos. Nie MingJue no lo ha mirado ni una vez pero él si lo ha mirado de a momentos. Su ceño fruncido luce relajado y su esposa muy elegante. Digna de él. No sabe si siente tristeza o celos o nada. Suspira y se encamina hacia la mesa. Toma un trago de alcohol y observa el enorme patio. Su jardín es basto.

—Con que aquí estabas

Un hombre lo sorprende.

—Te he extrañado

—¿Ah?

—¿Ya no me recuerdas?

EL hombre pone una mano en su cadera.

—Tanto que pasamos juntos

—Yo no...

—¿Como puedes olvidarme?

Nadie nota la situación.

Nie Huaisang lo mira y claro que sabe quién es pero agita su cabeza negando.   
Esta persona se impresiona de ver su rostro asustado.

—Yo no lo conozco

—Lo siento, debí confundirlo con alguien más

Nie Huaisang busca la mirada de Nie MingJue pero este permanece conversando. Al parecer demasiado atento a su interlocutor. Es como si no hubiera notado nada. Nie Huaisang está aterrado. Tiene que haberlo visto. Tiene que.  
A pesar de su miedo no aparta su vista ni un segundo de Nie MingJue. Y si, él rueda lentamente los ojos en su dirección dándole esa mirada de "Si vi". Todo el cuerpo de Nie Huaisang se estremece del temor.  
Inmediatamente vuelve a su lugar y se sienta. Su cuñada ya tiene un buen rato en su sitio. Ninguno de los dos se dirige la palabra y cuándo menos se da cuenta Nie MingJue está de pie frente a ellos.

—Vámos

Ayuda a su esposa a ponerse de pie y la conduce a su coche. Parte con ella. Nie Huaisang siente que va a hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

Al ser el segundo en llegar no tiene que esperar a nadie entonces prácticamente corre a su habitación y una vez dentro respira muy agitadamente mientras pone el seguro. Lava su rostro en el baño.

—¿Quién era?

Nie Huaisang voltea y retrocede tan violentamente que tira algunas cosas incluyendo el cuenco donde lavo su rostro.

—¿Quién - era?

Su tono suave.

Nada amenazante.

Huaisang sale del baño en medio de la oscuridad.

Nie MingJue está sentado en el taburete. Estaba alli desde antes. 

—¿Tengo que repetir la pregunta?

—Ah, y, yo no lo sé

—No lo sabes

—No

Su voz se rompe.

—Mmm así que no lo sabes

—...

Nie Huaisang muerde su labio inferior con ansiedad.

Poco a poco su vista se va acomodando a la oscuridad y ahora puede verlo.

Nie MingJue se pone de pie y camina hacia él. Nie Huaisang se paraliza.

—No lo sabes

Dice sobre su cabeza

—...   
—Nnn

—Humph

—¿Y porque te tocó entonces?

—"..."

—Él no...no me...no me tocó

—Uhmm  
—¿Sabes Huaisang?

Tanto tiempo sin escuchar su nombre en su boca.

Camina por los alrededores mientras habla.

—Mi esposa está embarazada

—"..."

Nie Huaisang levanta su rostro para seguirlo con su mirada.

Su corazón duele.

Enmudece.

—Tiene cuatro meses

¿Cuatro meses?   
¿No estuvo hace poco en su cama?

—¿No estas feliz Huaisang?

—...S,s,si

Apenas puede hablar.

—Estamos seguros que será un varón

—...

—Por eso me casé con ella   
—Porque su familia es famosa por producir varones

—Oh

—Se necesitan varones en ésta secta

—...

—Uno de mi sangre que sea varón...porque...al parecer tengo una hermana

—"..."

—A la que le encanta ser jodida por todos

Nie MingJue ahora está de pie en la puerta y la tiene abierta. El viento frío entra y ahora que Nie Huaisang lo piensa, esta noche no hay ningún guardia.

Nie MingJue cierra la puerta y pone el seguro. Se quita el hanfu, lo cuelga y se sienta.

—Ven aquí

Huaisang lo duda.

—¡Ven - aquí!

Se acerca tan rápido como esas palabras salen.

—Lo preguntaré una vez más

—...

—¿Quién era?

—Ng ah

Tiene miedo y retuerce sus dedos con sus propios dedos. Niega con su cabeza y su rostro al borde del llanto.

—¿Que número fue él?

Las lágrimas se desbordan.

—¿Cuántos fueron?

Los fluidos nasales siguen a las lágrimas.

—¿Cuántos?

—"..."

—¿Cuántos Huaisang?   
—Mierda   
—¿Cuántos?   
—¡¿Cuántos?!

Se pone de pie.

Huaisang se asusta aún más.

—¡¿CUANTOS?!

—Yo no

—¿TÚ NO?

—NOO, YO NO

—Dime, ¿te gustó tanto que tuviste que encerrarte tantos días?

—¡No!

—No, no, no haaaa Huaisang   
—Dime

Una ligera cachetada sin dolor.

—Dime

Otra mas de retorno.

—Dime Huaisang

Una tercera que si causa algo de dolor.

—¡Dime!

La cuarta cachetada es dolorosa.

—AH

—¿Te dolió?

La quinta cachetada es tan fuerte que causa una pequeña rotura dentro de su mejilla.   
Para éste golpe Huaisang tiene una postura defensiva con ambos brazos alzados tratando de cubrir su rostro y su pecho.

—¡No puedes tratarme así, yo soy el segundo amo aquí! ¡Soy Nie Huaisang!

—¡Así es! ¡Eres Nie Huaisang! ¡Nie!

Huaisang llora fuertemente.

—¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE MIERDA TE FUISTE A COMPORTAR COMO UNA RAMERA?!

Nie Huaisang llora aún más.

—¡¿PORQUE?!

—¡No soy una ramera!

—¡¿ENTONCES QUE HACÍAS MIENTRAS NO ESTABAS AQUÍ?!

Nie Huaisang no da ninguna respuesta mientras aspira su nariz, lo que enoja mucho a Nie MingJue provocando que lo sujete del mentón toscamente.

—¡Estas aquí fingiendo que no hiciste nada cuando anduviste por ahí ofreciendo tu cuerpo tan libremente como una puta!

—¡No soy una puta!

—No eres una puta   
—¿Entonces que eres?

—Yo no soy una mujer para que uses esas palabras

Nie Huaisang está sumamente shockeado por la situación.

—No eres una mujer ¿Entonces que hiciste fuera de estos muros durante esos tres meses?

Nie Huaisang llora muy fuerte al ser cuestionado.

—¿No lo dirás?

—¡Que te importa lo que hago con mi cuerpo! ¡Es mi cuerpo y puedo darlo a quién yo quiera!

Nie MingJue se detiene en seco unos segundos.

—Si  
—Así es   
—Es tu cuerpo y lo diste a quién tú quisiste, justo como una ramera

La voz que usa es calmada.

Toma la daga en su cintura y corta la ropa de Nie Huaisang.

—¡¿Que estás haciendo?!

—¡No eres más - que una zorra!

Refunfuña entre dientes mientras lo deja en pantalones.

—¡No, déjame!

—¡¿Te pagaron?! ¡¿Cuánto?!   
—¡Puedo pagarte lo mismo y mucho más!

Y ya semi desnudo.

—¡Dices que no eres una zorra pero anduviste por ahí revolcándote con cuanto hombre se te puso en frente!

—¡Si, lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Me monte en cuanto hombre pude! ¡Y nadie me tuvo que pagar! ¡Me ofrecí gratuitamente!

Nie MingJue le da tal bofetada que consigue hacerlo tambalear y que escupa algo de sangre. Lo sujeta del pelo de su nuca y le gruñe unos cuantos insultos.

—¡Realmente eres una puta!

—Deja de llamarme así por favor

Solloza.

—Dime Huaisang, cualquier hombre estaría bien para ti ¿no es así?

—No

Su voz rota y dolida.

—¿No?

Nie MingJue lo empuja contra el escritorio, recostandolo.

—Estarias bien con cualquiera   
—Con este cuerpo de prostituta ¿que hombre no querria cogerte?

—No soy una prostituta, no me llames así por favor

Suplica.

Nie MingJue levanta sus piernas y se pega a sus glúteos sin frotarse.

—Cualquiera estaría bien ¿no?

—¡No, no cualquiera!

—¿No cualquiera?

—¡¿Entonces porque fuiste con esos hombres?!

Ha llorado tanto que sus ojos empiezan a inflamarse y a dolerle.

—De todos modos, ¿que haces aquí?   
—Tú esposa está embarazada y tú estás haciendo ésto

Nie MingJue frota sus muslos.

Nie Huaisang no puede evitar sobresaltarse ante las caricias.

—¿Así sentiste cuando te tocó?

—...

—¿Te exitaste?

—...

—¡¿Lo hiciste?!

—No

Nie MingJue lo jala de un tirón y está vez si se frota. Huaisang se retuerce ligeramente y suelta un jadeo.

—Mira tus reacciones

Se frota un poco más.

—¡Eres tan zorra que hasta tienes que provocar a tu propio hermano!

Nie MingJue golpea uno de sus pechos. Como si de una cachetada se tratara.

—Mira estos pechos ¿a cuantos les diste de lactar? ¿salió algo de aquí cuando se los diste?

Pellizca y jala un pezon hacia arriba.

Huaisang jadea y se retuerce otro poco.

—¿Salió algo?

—¿Como podría? Yo no soy una mujer

—No lo eres sin embargo te comportas como tal, abriendo tus piernas para que te follen

Nie Huaisang escucha su voz. Su timbre es como si estuviera seduciendolo. Invitándolo.

—Dices que no pero sin embargo aquí estas retorciendote

—...

—¿A quién quieres Huaisang?

—...

Huaisang tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su rostro. Nie MingJue lo suelta y enciende una luz, poniendola al lado de su cabeza.   
  
—¿A quién quieres?

Los labios de Nie Huaisang se curvan hacia abajo como para querer llorar.

—¿Porque haces esto?

Su voz quebrada.

—¿Porque estas aquí?

—Vete con tu esposa embarazada

Nie MingJue lo voltea bruscamente y baja sus pantalones dejandolo todo desnudo.

Acaricia un glúteo.

—¿Aquí fue donde te tocó?

—...

—¿Aquí fue? 

—...

Lo palmea suavemente. 

Nie Huaisang está en completo silencio con su boca abierta. 

Nie MingJue acaricia el otro glúteo. 

Nie Huaisang se exita completamente al sentir a Nie MingJue recostarse sobre su espalda y poner su dureza entre sus nalgas sin sacarla de su ropa. 

—Ramera

Susurra Nie MingJue en su oreja. 

Huaisang se sobresalta y de pronto una tela se razga. Una tela que viene inmediatamente a cubrir su boca para callarlo. 

—¿Te gustó cuándo te lo hizo? 

Palmea con más fuerza. 

Nie Huaisang niega con su cabeza. 

—¿Te gustó? 

Palmea más fuerte pero Nie Huaisang sigue negando. 

—¡Dilo! 

—¡DILO! 

Nie Huaisang se queda quieto. 

Nie MingJue baja la mordaza de su boca. 

—¿Si te gustó no es así? ¿Te gustó que te follen? 

Nie Huaisang continúa negando y ahora Nie MingJue lo toma del pelo y tira de él. 

—¡Admitelo! 

Con todo llanto Nie Huaisang lo admite. 

—Si

—... 

—Lo senti en mi cuerpo pero no lo sentí en mi corazón 

—... 

—Ya sueltame y vete de mi habitación 

Nie MingJue se queda quieto y luego todo cesa. 

Nie Huaisang trata de incorporarse después de unos segundos cuando Nie MingJue regresa y lo empuja contra la tabla. Vuelve a subir la mordaza y le muestra una tirilla de cuero. Es la fusta de castigo/correctivo para los caballos. 

—¿Sabes que es ésto? 

Los ojos de Nie Huaisang casi salen de sus cuencas. Trata de levantarse pero la fuerza que aplica Nie MingJue sobre su espalda es suficiente para inmovilizarlo.

Nie Huaisang niega y trata de patear pero es en vano. Nie MingJue ata sus manos por delante sacando la soga por entre sus piernas y atandola a sus muslos. 

—¡Tú, Nie Huaisang - nunca sentirás placer a menos que yo te lo proporcione ¿has entendido?! 

Primer flagelo

—Mmm Mggff huff huff

La saliva se junta en su boca. 

—¡Nunca te exitaras sin tener mi permiso para hacerlo! 

Segundo flagelo. 

—Mmmm mmmmm mmm

La saliva se cuela por los lados de la mordaza. 

—¡Nunca abrirás tus piernas para ninguna otra persona! ¡NUNCA MÁS!

Cuarto flagelo. 

Ahora no solo es saliva, tambien hay burbujas en su boca junto con una urgencia por vomitar a causa del dolor y que es tanto que no puede ni llorar y sus oídos están zumbando. 

—¡NO HARÁS NADA! 

—¡NO IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE! 

—¡NO SALDRÁS DE ESTOS MUROS! 

—¡¡NO TENDRÁS A NADIE Y NUNCA DARÉ EL PERMISO PARA QUE TE CASES!!

Seis flagelos seguidos. 

Nie Huaisang se desvanece sobre la mesa y lo último que le parece escuchar es a alguien llorando. Para cuando consigue recuperar la conciencia está boca abajo sobre su cama, desnudo y cubierto hasta la mitad de su rostro. Hay olor a hiervas y escencias cerca de él. Trata de incorporarse pero el dolor que siente le recuerda lo que paso anoche. Solloza un poco y trata de sentarse mientras se toca y descubre que esta vendado desde la cintura media hasta los muslos. Curado y vendado. Destapa su cuerpo y en el intento de verificar el vendaje encuentra a Nie MingJue sentado detrás de él. Mirandolo fijamente con cierto desprecio y fastidio. Nie Huaisang se sobresalta y tiembla. Nie MingJue deja el taburete con su rostro sombrío de no haber dormido y sale de su habitación. Nie Huaisang lo escucha caminar la pequeña salilla e irse cerrando la puerta principal. 

Nie Huaisang llora con amargura porque es un estúpido que sigue amandolo a pesar de esto. Que esperaba que viniese a su cama y le hiciera el amor como esa noche. Se moría con todas sus ganas de que le dijese "mi flor" ¿o es que acaso esa noche solo fue un sueño? 

🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀

¿Estuvo muy violento? 


End file.
